


日本語訳：From Eroica.

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Torture
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>エーベルバッハ少佐は拷問を受けた。これは陰惨な読み物である。読まないことをお勧めする。私は本心からそう告げている。すでにここで警告を受けたことを、あなた自身が銘じてほしい。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：From Eroica.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Eroica.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99318) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



エーベルバッハ少佐は、自分がどこまで拷問の苦痛に耐えうるかを常々疑問に思っていた。

それは机上の仮説の話ではなく、彼自身の職業にかかわる実利的な疑問である。彼の頭脳に収まる数々の貴重な情報のせいで、東側の最も慈悲深い諜報員ですら同じ疑問を追求せずにはいられないようだった。また時にはその情報こそが彼の命を救うこともあった。生かしておけばその情報を取れるかもしれないと、彼の敵対者たちは考えた。

そうした事情で、少佐は確かに拷問への耐性訓練を十分に受けていた。陸軍の新兵訓練はこの世の地獄だとそれを知るどの軍人もが語ったが、諜報部の高度特殊訓練を完了した後の少佐は、陸軍兵士たちが訓練場での経験をさも恐ろしげに語り合う場に居合わせるたびに、鋭いいたたまれなさを感じるようになった。祖国の過去が祖国の誇りを覆い隠した暗雲を吹き払うためにどうすればよいのか、その答えを探すためには取るに足らない苦痛などには構っていられなかったし、むしろ苦痛を引き受ければ引き受けるほど、自分が生まれる前に為された罪状の罪滅ぼしができるように感じた。彼が自分自身の人生の任務をはっきりと意識した時、この種のことにはすでに覚悟を決めていたのだ。敵に対し如何に振る舞うべきかは明らかだった。

従って、最小限の食料と休息しか許されない状況下で肉体を極限まで酷使した際に自分がどうなるか、少佐はよく了解していた。睡眠不足への耐性訓練ももちろん受けていた。(結局のところ彼はついに気を失って眠りに落ちた。バケツいっぱいの氷水も、耳のそばに置かれたボリューム最大の大型スピーカーも、肉体の最も脆弱な部分への殴打も彼のまぶたをこじ開けることは出来なかった。) また彼はあらゆる状況にどう対応すべきか心得ていた。顔面を水面下に押さえつけられる時間が次第に長くなる際にいかに長く息を保たせるか。催涙ガスの際には。殴打の強度が酷くなった際には。ミーシャがナチスへの嘲笑を吐き捨てたとき、少佐は純粋に怒りを感じた。だがその怒りにとて幾分かの演技が含まれていた。その種の中傷はあるとあらゆるバリエーションを含め、同僚のドイツ軍兵士たちから事前に聞き飽きるほどきいていたからだ。少佐の脳裏に特に記憶に残るほど厳しかったあの訓練は、先の大戦では連合軍兵士を抑留するための施設だった山奥の基地で実施された。コンバットブーツで顔面を踏み付けられながら聞くのでもない限り、嘲笑など何の効果もないに等しい。

しかしながら訓練は所詮訓練でしかなく、実際の体験と比較することは根本的に無意味だった。どこまで拷問の苦痛に耐えうるかを知るためには、拷問そのものを甘受するしかない。生存の危機をまざまざと感じていたが、それはもはやさほど重要なことでもないように感じられた。だが苦痛は。自分はどこまで耐えうるのか。

少なくとも、今はその答えを得るわけだ。

すぐに、その答えは知れる。

「諜報部のクレインが我々のもとから帰った後、きみは彼と話をしたはずだ。そうだな、少佐？」ミーシャが尋ねた。ぞっとするような笑みが、彼の顔に深い皺を刻んだ。クレインはNATO西ドイツ支部の諜報部員だった。二年前、ミーシャと部下が彼を拘束し、悪名高い『ミーシャの電流』の洗礼を施したのちに解放した。クレインから漏れた情報により、総計14人の情報屋と秘密捜査員が暗殺されるか収容所へ送られるかしたが、西側へ戻ったクレインの状態を見た者は皆、彼を非難できなかった。以来クレインは人里離れた田舎の療養所で、トランプのカードをでたらめに並べるだけの日々を送っている。

少佐は答えなかった。テーブルに四肢を固定されると、拉致に抵抗した時に受けた傷が疼いた。縛り付けられる間に、「なぜ話さないのか」の理由を脳裏にひとつひとつ数え上げた。祖国。彼は祖国を愛していた。民主主義。腐ったシステムだが、腐り果てたその他すべてのシステムよりはマシだ。一族の家名。先祖に海賊まがいの者がいたことは忘れようと努めた。彼の沈黙によって救われるはずの何十人もの人間。彼自身もまた、沈黙を貫き通せば生き残れるのかもしれなかった。

「もっと気楽に考えればいいのではないのかね、少佐？」ミーシャが寛大な口調で話しかけた。「きみを責める者など誰もおらんだろうよ。私が何をする人間か、きみたちはよくご存知のはずだからな。そうだろう？ 旧友よ。」

少佐は何も言わなかった。ミーシャは満足気に肩をすくめた。部下のうちの二人が、鋏を使って少佐の衣類を切り裂き始めた。それまでずたずたながらも辛うじて上半身を覆っていたシャツが取り除かれた。ジャケットは、拉致のいずれかの時点ですでに失われていた。少佐は、自分が完全な裸体を晒していることになど気付いていないように、無表情を保っていた。屈辱を感じるのは可能な限り先延ばしするつもりだったが、今日の終わりまで自己の尊厳を保持できるだろうという幻想を抱くほど甘くもなかった。電極が性器の上に固定された。さっさと跡継ぎを作って親父を黙らせておくべきだったかと少佐は考えた。生き延びても二度と役に立たんかもしれん。だが結婚は、少佐が勇気を持って直視出来ない数少ない物事のうちの一つだった。

それが始まった。

どう準備しようが、痛みは痛みだ。

彼は必死で自制心をかき集めた。なんとかしてそのことから気を逸らすべく、別のことを考えようとした。だが、人体の最も敏感な部分に流れ込む灼熱と激痛の振動から気を逸らすことのできるようなことは何ひとつなかった。それでもなお彼は自分に強いた。初めは叫び声を上げないことを。望んだほどは我慢できなかった。絶叫は考えていたよりも痛みをまぎらわせてくれたからだ。それから、…そう、結局のところ彼にできたのは、口を割らないことだけだった。要求された人物の名前。その他の人々の名前。たったいま彼に苦痛を与え続けている冷酷無比な連中と戦うために、その生命と肉体の双方を敢えて危機に晒している人々の名。少佐が護ると誓った人々の名。

幾多の死。ファシズムとコミュニズムというふたつの悪魔のの脚の下で、今世紀の人間たちがドミノ倒しの駒のように死を迎えていた。数百万、否、数えきれぬほど。どうなんだ？少佐は自分に問いかけた。大海にさらにもう一滴の血が流れ込んだとて、何のちがいがある？たとえその血が彼自身のものだとしても。

叫び声を抑えきれなくなってから、すでに二時間は経過したのではないかと少佐は思った。叫びと呻きで喉が荒れていた。「Bitte.…(頼む…)」 屈辱を感じないでいられるほどには、まだ自分を見失ってはいなかった。

電流が直ちに止まった。「聞いたかね、同志諸君。我々はこのドイツ人は鋼鉄製だと思っていたのだが。」

部下たちがどっと笑った。少佐は溺死寸前だったかのように、せわしなく息を吸った。

「さあ、そろそろ話す気になったかね、少佐？」

「Nein.」彼は自分に躊躇を許さなかった。

ロシア人はまたもや嫌な笑い方をした。「きみが話す気になるまで我々が電流を流し続ける、というのはわかっているのだろう？」

「Ja.」

「見ろ、この男はニーチェの信奉者らしいぞ。ドイツには超人思想とやらがあるそうだな！」ミーシャは部下たちとともに嘲った。

常にはない困難を覚えながら、少佐はロシア語で言葉を組み立てた。「おれの国を含むまともな文明国では、こういった行為は禁止されとる。あんた方の国では国民の半分をこの方法で治めとるそうだがな。」

カウンターパンチがまともに入ったらしく、ミーシャの顔が憤怒でねじれた。再び始まった電流は、電圧が明らかに先ほどより高く調整されていた。少佐はのけぞって絶叫した。

少佐にははかない希望があった。救援が駆けつける見込みはありそうになかった。少佐が知るかぎりの部下たちの現時点の所在地と、この地域で活動可能なNATO諜報部人員の配置を考えると、救援部隊が組織されることはとても望めなかった。もしそれが可能であれば、そして少佐の現在位置もしくは拉致された地点が明らかであれば、救援部隊はとっくに入口のドアを破っていただろう。

ならば、唯一の希望はここにしかなかった。

少佐は拷問について知りすぎるほど知り抜いていた。凄惨な拷問から生還した者たちは口を揃えてそのことを語った。神経の限界以上の苦痛を与えられたとき、人は恍惚とした状態に陥る。すべての刺激が奇怪にもほとんど快楽のような感覚に変換され、そしてその状態は数時間も続くという。

その状態が早く自分にも訪れてくれと少佐は切望した。さもなくば…、さもなくば。ああ、もう何も考えられん。

だが敵が戦術を変更した時には、少佐はその境地には一歩たりとも近づいていなかった。ミーシャが電流のスイッチを切り、馴れ馴れしく少佐を覗きこんだ。「というわけだ、少佐。これがどういうものか、きみのような強情なイノシシにも理解できたろう。きみは誰かにこれをできるだろうか？」

「ここへ横になれよ。できるかどうかわかるぜ。」少佐は答えた。だが実のところ、彼にははっきりとわかっていた。いかなる他者…たとえミーシャに対してすら、彼には同じことができないと確信していた。ましてやその他の誰に対しても。スパイという職業を続ける中で、彼は幾度と無く苦々しい驚きをもって自分を再認識していた。だがその苦々しさは、決して不愉快なものではなかった。

「おやおや、我々が考えているのはべつのことだがね。」ミーシャは部下の一人に合図を与えた。部下はドアヘ向かい、外へ向かって内容の聞き取れないなにかを告げた。ほどなく、軍服を着たいかつい大男がふたり、何かを引きずりながら部屋に入ってきた。

少佐は目を閉じた。「そいつは間抜けな民間人にすぎん。」少佐はつぶやいた。「放してやれ。」

「必要な情報を確認すれば、すぐにでも解放しよう。」ミーシャは明らかに楽しんでいた。「さあ、話す気になったか？」

少佐は捕虜に目を遣った。エロイカ。後ろ手に縛られ、頬に涙と殴打の痕があった。恐怖を隠そうともしていなかった。両脇の男たちが手を話せば、その場に崩れ落ちるのは間違い無いだろう。彼は少佐を、全くの恐怖の視線で見つめていた。

「おまえらがこいつに何かするからといって、おれに何の関係がある？」少佐はそう口にすることを自分に強いた。伯爵が身震いをした。

「おいおい、少佐。きみら二人の夜の関係なら、この業界では知らんものがおらんぞ。」

「単なる誤解だ。ぶん殴るとき以外、そいつには触れたこともない。」少佐は吠えた。それは真実だった。

「彼の言うとおりだよ。」伯爵が続けた。狼狽のあまりまともな声が出せていなかった。「このドイツ人がわたしのために何かしてくれると思ったら大間違いだ。」

「この泥棒はきみが何をされているのか、いろいろ気にしていたぞ、少佐。」ミーシャは言葉を切った。「監視カメラで一部始終を見せていたんでな。随分辛そうだったぞ？」

もちろんそうだろうさ。実際の拷問の前に、まずは犠牲者に生き地獄を見せつける。仕事ははるかに早く済む。常套手段だ。

「そいつにおれの体を見せたのか！」少佐は吠え、怒ったようなふりをした。実際には、彼が気にせずにはいられなかったのは、みっともなく叫び声を上げている姿を伯爵に見られたということの方だった。やつが見ていると知っていたらなら、あと数分は持ちこたえられたかもしれなかったのに。

「やめてくれって言ったんだよ。」エロイカはうわ言のように口に出した。「頼むからって。私が知ってることならなんでも話すからって。でも…」

「余計なことをべらべらしゃべり散らさなかっただろうな！」少佐は叫んだ。喉がひりついた。

「彼はいろいろ話してくれたさ、少佐。」ミーシャが請け合った。

「この腰抜けが！」少佐はロシア人たちが得た情報を罵った。伯爵は恐怖の表情をさらに凍らせて少佐を見ていた。

「残念なことに、彼の知っていることはすでに我々が把握していたこととさほど変わらなかった。きみはこの男にほとんどなにも情報を開示していなかったようだな。気の毒に、知っていればとっくにすべて話してくれていただろうに。」

「だからそいつはスパイじゃない。だがおれはそうだ。」

「少佐、我々もこんなことは早く終わらせたい。ところで、きみのような頑固な相手によく効く方法があるのだ。それを試してみようと思う。」

少佐と同じように全身の衣類を剥がれ、別のテーブルに縛り付けられるまでの間、伯爵は無駄な抵抗を続けていた。

「言ったとおりだ、ミーシャ。」少佐が声を出した。「そいつをどうしようがおれとは関係ない。おれは喋らん。」

「まあやってみようか、少佐。もしうまく行かないようだったら、すみやかにきみの方へ戻ろう。」

「ならとっとと来い。」

「その前に、きみの大事な恋人を少しおもてなしさせてもうよ。」

「そいつとおれとはそんな関係ではない。」

伯爵はすでに半狂乱になっていた。この種の訓練など受けたこともなかったし、愛する男…少佐が拷問を受ける有様を、徹頭徹尾見せつけられていたにちがいなかった。騒ぐのを我慢しろとは、はじめから望めない。少佐は、耳に入る物音への狼狽を隠せない自分に失望した。

「さて、それでだ。きみには関係のないことだと、そう言ったな、少佐？これがどういうものかは、いまきみ自身が身を持って体験したばかりだ。彼がこれをされているのを、きみはどのくらい見ていられるのかな？」

少佐は答えなかった。胸の中で一人ひとりの名を数え上げてみた。もし彼が口を割れば、彼らは囚われ責め苦を受け、殺される。それから彼自身が知らぬ者たち。責め苦に耐えかねて口を割ったがために、そのまま消された者たち。国家の自由と安全という希望のために、何が彼らをそうさせたのだろう？

今日、おれは何千人かの命を救った。少佐は寒々とそう考えた。部屋の空気を切り裂く伯爵の絶叫を聞きながら。

「お願いだ…」伯爵が喘いだ。「その男は私のことなんか気に掛けてない！」

「おや、我々にはそうは見えないがね。」ミーシャが答えた。「問題は、どの程度気に掛けているのか、だ。」

少佐は次を覚悟していた。それでもなお、それは早すぎた。 伯爵が堪えようとしているのが少佐にはわかった。話してくれと少佐に懇願する声に、謝罪の口調が含まれていることすらわかった。少佐には、伯爵を非難する気は全くなかった。

「おれは喋らん。」彼は疲れきった声でミーシャへ告げた。「だからそいつは放してやれ。」

ミーシャは一笑に付した。

「少佐？ごめんよ、ごめんよ、でもだめなんだ。お願いだから…、私はもう…」伯爵の哀願は絶叫に変わった。少佐は目を閉じた。

「目を開けろ。さもなくばこの男の指を一本ずつ切り落とす。」ミーシャが楽しげな口調で命じた。

少佐はまぶたを上げた。そして見つめた。唇を一文字に引き結んで。

「おやおや、目に涙が浮かんでいるぞ、少佐。恋人のことなどどうでもいいという嘘はやめた方がいいな。」

「そいつはおれの恋人ではない。やめろ。」

「電流を止めるスイッチはきみの一言だよ。」

「そいつを放せ。ただの民間人だ。」

「これはまた、深窓の令嬢のごとく清らかな発言だな。」

ドアの外でなにかがぶつかるような音がした。伯爵がすでに絶叫を続ける体力すら失い、体を震わせてくぐもった泣き声を漏らしている時だった。部屋にいたロシア人たち全員が顔を上げて武器に手をかけた。だが彼らが何らかの行動に移る間もなく、ドアが粉々に砕け散った。催涙ガスの手榴弾が二発、即座に投げ込まれた。銃声、激しく咳き込む声、殴打の音が続いた。ほどなく、ガスマスクとコンバットスーツを装着した誰かが少佐の脇に立ち、少佐の顔にガスマスクを被せようとしていた。神の恩寵にも思えた。咳のたびに全身が恐ろしく痛むからだった。

「おまえら愚図どもときたら、やることなすことが遅すぎる。」コンバットスーツの男がありあわせの布で少佐の体を覆うと、少佐は不明瞭な声で呟いた。少佐の部下なら、この発言が「感謝する」という意味であることを誰もがわかっていた。

「救出に手間取り、申し訳ありませんでした、少佐。」それはAの声だった。背の高いもうひとりの部下が、伯爵にも同様の措置を施していた。

「おい、あいつはZか？なら、あの変態には近づかんように言っとけ。」ガスマスクの中で声が奇妙にくぐもった。ぼんやりした頭を巡らせながら、いつもの皮肉がこの状況では全く似つかわしくないと気付き、笑い出したくなった。

「今は黙って横たわっていてください。担架を二台用意しています。このまま病院へ直行します。」部下の声は怒りに震えていた。

「ミーシャを生け捕れ。あいつの情報は…。エロイカはどうだ？」彼は答えを欲しがった。マスク越しに目を凝らした。確認せねばならなかった。

「あなたほどの重傷ではありません、少佐。お願いですから横になっていてください。いまはもう安全なんです。」

「この世には絶対の安全などはない、覚えておけ。」それが少佐が気を失う前に発した最後の一言だった。

 

***

 

投与された薬はかなり強いものだったが、それでも痛みは消せなかった。病院のベッドに縛り付けられたような日々が続いた。視界には病室の天井しか入らなかった。最初に許可された入室者は、少佐の父親だった。最後に顔を合わせた記憶と比べると、父親はいきなり二十ほども年とったように見えた。そしてひどく怯えた顔つきをしていた。

数日後から、見舞い客が訪れ始めた。まずは部長が来た。彼は勲章と昇進の消息を携えてやってきた。少佐はもう何年も昇進を望んでいた。これまでに与えられた幾つもの勲章は、自分でも恥ずかしいと思うぐらい子供じみた自尊心を満たすにはまだ足りなかった。だが奇妙なことに、今の少佐にはそのどちらもがどうでもいいことのように感じられた。

「現場部隊はもう十分だと考えるなら、ほかの部署がきみを欲しがっている。」部長は少佐に請け合った。

「おれをデスクワークに縛り付けるつもりですか。」少佐は疲れきっていて、目を開けること気にもならなかった。「そうはいきませんよ。」

「落ち着いて考えてみるといい、少佐。」

「その話は退院した後にさせていただこう。」少佐は部長の話を遮った。言い合いをするだけの気力はどこにもなかったはずなのに、声を上げずにはいられなかった。

部長は気を悪くしたようにも、少佐を賞賛しているようにも見えた。「エーベルバッハ少佐、全くきみときたら、」彼はとうとうこう言った。「正気の沙汰じゃない。」

部長が去り、部長ではない誰かが病室に入ってきた。少佐はまぶたを上げた。その静かな足音から、それがエロイカだとわかっていた。だが彼は、エロイカの様子をこの目で確かめたかった。

無事でいたようだ。少なくともそう見える。エロイカの顔色はすぐれなかったが、それは肉体的な損傷よりも精神的に受けた衝撃から立ち直れていないせいかもしれない。彼はいつも通り滑るようになめらかに動いた。優雅な身のこなしだった。傷跡も殴打の痕も、目に見える場所にはなかった。だが彼の表情は深くもの思いに沈んでいた。

「無事だったようだな。」少佐はつぶやいた。

伯爵は無理に微笑んでみせようとした。「礼は言わないよ。」冗談のつもりだったらしいが、うまくいかなかった。彼は微笑みを諦め、言った。「きみはひどい有様だね。」

「残念ながらな。」

「こんな状況でも皮肉が言えるなんてね。」伯爵は言葉を切った。「あの、…まだ痛むのかい？」

「ああ。」

「ごめんよ。」彼は少し躊躇した。「きみは…、きみは回復するのかい？だれも教えてくれないんだ。」

「たぶんな。」少佐にはそれだけしか言えなかった。彼は視線を天井に戻し、呼吸に集中しようとした。伯爵は何も言わなかった。少佐は静かに目を閉じた。

「きみの電流はきっと私のより十倍くらい強かったんだよね。」エロイカがとうとう口を開いた。もはや感情をごまかそうとはしていなかった。声が震えていた。少佐は薄目を開けてこの英国人の様子を窺ってみた。彼は恐怖をありありと浮かべた顔つきで、頭をわずかに揺らしながら少佐を見つめていた。自分はひどい様子で横たわっているに違いないと少佐は思った。病院に運び込まれて以来、まだ鏡を見ていない。少佐が受けた電流は伯爵の優に二十数倍はあったが、それは別に教えてやる必要もないことだった。

「あれを受けて口を割らずに済むなんて、信じられない。」伯爵が続けた。「私にはまるで無理だったもの。」

口を開く気力があれば、少佐は自分が受けた数々の訓練のことを伯爵に、微に入り細を穿ち長々と語ってやれたかもしれなかった。経歴の初期に陸軍兵士として受けた訓練や諜報部員としての基礎訓練のみならず、あの種の局面で正気を失わないための訓練をこれまで累々と積み上げてきた、凄惨な日々のことを。それでもなお、最悪の訓練ですら共産主義者たちから実際に受けた歓迎には遥かに及ばなかったのだが。だがともかく、彼はあの状況に立ち向かうことにその全人生を賭けて生きてきたのだ。少佐にとってあれは、伯爵が考えているほど困難な状況ではなかった。ましてや少佐がこれまで祖国ドイツのために払ってきたその他の犠牲について考えれば…。少佐の視線が英国人の整った風貌の上をしばしさまよい、再び天井に戻った。

少佐が口にしたのは、結局のところ次の一言だけだった。「NATOがおまえを雇うのを、おれが’賛成したことはない。いずれこういうことが起こるのは目に見えていたからだ。」

「きみが私のことを毛嫌いしているからだと思ってた。」

少佐に答えられることはなにもなかった。彼は天井の塗りを見つめ、下手な塗り方だなと考えた。そんなに難しい仕事か？

「きみを責めることが出来ないとはわかってる。」伯爵は続けた。声がとぎれがちになっていた。頬がびくびくと震え、何かを言うべき勇気をかき集めているように見えた。「きみが話さなかったことを責めることはできない。だってきみが口を割れば、何十人もが殺されることはわかりきってたんだから。」

「ほんとうにそう思えるのか、グローリア卿？」少佐は静かに尋ねた。

伯爵が喉をごくりと鳴らすのが聞こえた。息をいっぱいに吸う音が続いた。少佐は身構えた。

「きみは、あの男たちに私を拷問を続けさせるつもりだったね？ちがうかい？」エロイカの声はほとんど震えていなかった。「私が最後には殺されるまで。」少佐は何も答えなかった。この英国人が望むような答えを、彼は何一つ持ち合わせなかった。沈黙が降りた。伯爵はそれを哄笑で破ろうと試み、そんな自分をたしなめるように肩をすくめてやり過ごそうとしたが、そのどちらもに成功しなかった。「驚いてなんかいないさ。…知ってたよ。きみは私のことが嫌いだといつも公言してたしね。」彼は唇を引き結び、能う限りの自己抑制をかき集めた。「ただ私は、私はこう信じ込んでいたんだ。心の奥底で、…きみは私を愛しているはずだと。」

少佐は息を吐いた。深く。これ以上ないほどに深く。そして答えた。視線はまだなお天井に向けたまま、ただ静かに答えを返した。

「その通りだ。」

少佐の視界の隅に伯爵の表情が映った。それは驚きでも恐れでもなく、また痛みでも怒りでもなかった。それは完全な空白だった。どんな表情も、彼の今の感情を表すには適切ではないとでも言うように。

ほどなく、伯爵は一言も声を発することのないままに体を翻し、少佐の病室を去った。伯爵が去ると部屋は再び寒々とした無機質な場所に戻った。

閉まったドア越しに、部長の声が聞こえてきた。少佐の耳に会話の断片が届いた。「次の任務はきみにぴったり…」エロイカの気取った声が続いた。「申し訳ないが、あの不死身の少佐に嫌がらせをするつもりなら、別の方法を考えてくれたまえ。私はもう飽きたんだ。それから、私をインターポールに売るとかそういうことはやめておいてくれたまえよ。月夜の晩ばかりではないことを覚えておいたほうがいいかもしれないね。」その後、ドアからさらに離れた場所でうきうきしたような軽快な声が続いた。「ジェームズくん、きみを長いことほったらかしにしていてごめんよ。今夜はきみに埋め合わせをしなくちゃね。さあそ後は、実は素敵な絵を見つけたんだよ。あれは絶対に…」

しばらくたって、看護婦が注射のために部屋にやってきた。その日の出来事はそれが全てだった。

その翌々週、少佐は自宅に帰ることを許された。車が止まった瞬間、彼は虚を付かれて声を上げた。エーベルバッハ邸のよく手入れの行き届いた芝生の上に、レオパルド戦車が鎮座していた。初めて逢ったころにエロイカが盗んでいった、あの戦車が。

「今朝、夜が明けるとこちらにこれがありまして。」少佐は車から降り、用意してあった車椅子に移りながら執事の説明を聞いた。

「ふん。」彼はAへ電話し、軍の引取を手配した。いままでどこに隠していやがったのだろうと訝しみながら。

「こちらが添え状でしたが開封はしておりません。本日お戻りになると存じておりましたので。」執事は封筒を差し出した。小ぶりの封筒で、表には『フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ殿へ』と見慣れた書体で手書きの宛名があった。彼はその封筒を見つめ、何故か目眩を感じた。そして開封した。

カードが一枚。薄紫色のカードは、これまで幾度となく受け取ってきたものと何一つ変わらなかった。そこにはただこうあった。

 

"From Eroica."


End file.
